takahashi_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NINJAxxSNIPER/Vote for Bao
Hi y'all!!! Firstly, thank you hosts for hosting this season. It has been great and crazy at the same time. I enjoy everything in this game esspecially the talk between Aidan & Gabe lulz And it has been an honor to play with y'all. Welp, I know I'm not making any move in this game. Esspecially when my tribe win like almost every immunity so I don't have a chance to do much pre-merge. So I was laying low at that time. Come into merge, I received a curse immediately and that is the time I need immunity the most which I did win. Even though I'm ineligible to vote, I still know about things gonna happen in tribal (but the Ali's vote off was unexpected actually ). When we re-merged, myself-Sheid-Ella-Malik formed an alliance called "Bad Bitches". Unmerged phrase is actually the worst moment when I lost my ally, my Finland buddy Daniel. At final 8, I voted Linus just to avoid an idol got pulled out and it almost worked if Aaron or someone else did used the idol on him. The "Bad Bitches" could work very well until I realized that they (Ella&Malik) are so strong. And at final 6, I did try to vote one of them out. I went talk to Linus about working together, and then go talk to Zach. But sadly, Zach told Ella everything so I have no choice but solve it, make myself like an innocent and the target on Zach's back is bigger and bigger. And I know that I cannot save him right after Ella revealed her vote stealer. Going to final 5, I still target the pair actually but when Ella win immunity, I know Linus is going but still vote with him because I want to keep my word to him. And at final 4, the most important immunity challenge. I knew that I would stand a better chance by sitting with Malik and Sheid in final 3 (because we are pretty similar :p) But then Ella robbed it and won. And I had to make a big decision to vote either Sheid or Malik. I was thinking really hard about it and then I voted Malik because 1.Just like Ella & himself, me & Sheid was ride or die since the beginning so we aren't vote each other out just like them two, and 2. I want Sheid to have an equal chance for the final 3 spot like Malik. I know that I'm not a good player, I'm kinda flip-flop sometimes but I kept my word to some people, I tried to make some moves and even though it not successful, it worth a try. And esspecially, I kept myself in the middle the entire time. I went talk to many people when it go to tribal to make sure my name is not come up, I gain trusts from people. And that's why I received 0 votes against this season. I might lay low and play a quiet game but I'm not invisible inthis game and I have played the best game, the most successful for now in my ORG world so hope you guys will consider it. Love y'all Category:Blog posts